Harry Yuy This is up for adoption
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: After Voldemort's return at the end of his fourth year, Harry decides to go to a summer boarding school to avoid the Dursleys, there he meets Heero Yuy, in exchanging letters they become friends. after Harry's war ends he runs to Heero, meeting the guys.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is up for adotion, I can't think of what else to write, let me know if you want it, you can change anything you want to. if some of the interactions between Harry and Heero seem odd it is because this began as a Heero/Harry pairing but they didn't like that, obviously.

* * *

The dance was in full swing and many of the other summer students were dancing, all but three, Miss Relena, Yuy, and himself.

Harry hummed along with the song absently, going to the summer boarding school was his idea to get out of actually living with the Dursleys, they were happy with it because they didn't have to see him and he paid for it himself. He'd chosen this so he didn't have to dwell on the lack of letters from his friends or Voldemort's rise.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice asked at his left.

Harry looked up to see Yuy standing with his right hand held out, his left behind his back as he bent in a slight bow.

"You do know boys don't usually dance together." Harry said setting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm as he looked up at the older boy.

"You look board, but not brave enough to reach out your self." Yuy said.

"Okay then." Harry said taking Yuy's hand and letting him lead the way to the dance floor.

"So, what's the real reason you asked me to dance?" Harry asked as they twirled.

"It looks weird to come to a dance and not dance, besides it was you or Relena, and she's kind of stalking me."

Harry laughed, "She does seem the type, doesn't she?"

The song changed to a slower one, but Yuy didn't release his hold on Harry.

"Yuy?" Harry questioned.

"I really don't want to dance with Relena." Yuy whispered glancing over to where Miss Relena seemed to waiting to pounce on Yuy as soon as he stepped away from Harry.

Harry smiled and allowed Yuy to pull him closer as he rested his head on Yuy's shoulder while they danced. It took a song or two before Harry began to hum along with the music.

Yuy and Harry danced until the dance ended, by that time Miss Relena had gone to bed and Yuy walked Harry to his dorm room.

"I had fun, Yuy, thank you." Harry said as he opened the door.

"I enjoyed myself as well, and you may call me Heero."

"Then I am Harry." Harry smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

Heero nodded, "Is there a way I may talk to you? I will be leaving soon."

Harry smiled, pulled out a pen from his pocket, took Heero's right hand, and penned a number onto the other's palm.

"This is the number to my personal unit, you can reach me any time. I go to a different boarding school during fall, winter, and spring so it's better to send a letter, just think of me as you place it in the mail and it will get to me," Harry said, pressing a bit of magic onto Heero's palm as he let go as he stepped into his room. "Oh and Heero don't worry about me contacting you, my letters will always find you." Harry cast a smile at Heero as he closed the door.

The next day Heero Yuy was no longer on the register, which didn't surprise Harry. Three days later Harry received a text on his phone, the one he'd managed to charm to run on his magic with an ear piece that looked like an earring, which went from a stud in his left ear lobe and traveled up the shell of his ear in a series of piercings and ending at a loop at the top curve of his ear. Pressing a small button at the top of the curled bar he played the message, the magic making up Heero's voice.

_Hello Harry, I just wanted to let you _

_know I'm settling into my new _

_school just fine, I guessed you'd_

_be worrying by now. I have to go _

_now, bye._

_-Heero Yuy_

Harry smiled slightly. He would send his letter tonight, letting his magic take it to Heero. He'd written it in Parseltongue, spelled to be read only by Heero's eyes. Harry was beginning to love wandless magic; it was harder to master but untraceable.

That night, after watching the letter twist and fly up and away upon an invisible wind, Harry packed his things in preparation to leave for the Dursleys, because Remus was going there to fetch him.

Once morning came he slipped on a bus to London, where he caught a cab to Privit Drive. Instead of entering the house he sat on the curb of Number 4.

"Prongslett!" Remus shouted as the large black dog dragged him along as it ran up to Harry and licked his face.

"Down, Snuffles." Harry laughed, pushing the dog away.

"Ready to go, Prongslett?"

"Yep, all packed and everything." Harry pointed to his trunk.

"Alright, let's go." Remus said taking Harry's trunk and shrinking it before taking hold of Harry's shoulder and Snuffles' scruff before appearating. When they re-appeared Harry felt slightly disoriented.

"Come on, Harry." Renus murmured, pulling Harry along into the little shack that they had appeared at.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts this year, Harry." Sirius said as he transformed.

"Why?" Harry questioned as he sat in a rickety chair.

"If Dumbledore wants you to defeat Voldemort, you have to be trained properly." Remus explained.

"Alright." Harry nodded.

"Sirius will work with you on the Darker aspects, defense spells as well as Dark Arts. I'll help with offensive and rituals."

Harry nodded.

"And Harry, we found out that Dumbledore is paying your friends, we're doing this without his permission, which means after the war is over he's going to declare you Dark."

Harry nodded. "After this is over I'm going back to the Muggle world. The wizards have screwed me over too often."

"Okay, Harry." Remus nodded.

So Harry's training began: Wake up at 4:00AM practice his wandless and wordless magic for two hours, breakfast at 6:00AM, at 6:30AM until 12:00PM he had offensive magic with Remus, thirty minutes for lunch, then from 12:30PM to 5:00PM he had defensive magic, then after a quick dinner he had rituals from 5:30PM to 7:30PM, followed by Dark Arts from 7:30PM to 9:30 PM which was bed time, though he practiced his wordless and wandless magic for two hours before he slept.

He still found time to write and respond to Heero's texts and sometimes calls, because it didn't interfere with his training and helped him split his concentration, Harry was allowed to answer Heero during his lessons.

Harry's training lasted a year before the war began properly; Heero's war truly ended a year after Harry's began. Harry had guessed that Heero was a pilot because they never talked about anything of real importance.

_**Dear Harry, Sept 30, 197**_

_**I have an address, like a home address, **_

_**I don't have to move in two months either.**_

_**The address is on the envelope, and sure I **_

_**have roommates but they're the other pilots, **_

_**Quatre insisted we live with him. So, how's **_

_**your schooling? I haven't seen you at summer**_

_**school, you are all right, right? Do I have to **_

_**come rescue you?**_

_**Anyway, I work for the Preventers now**_

_**Relena managed to convince me to work for her**_

_**for a while as her body guard, but when she started**_

_**asking me out again I left and WuFei convinced**_

_**me to join him at the Preventers, we all seemed**_

_**to end up here too, Duo tried a salvage yard, Trowa **_

_**tried to go back to the circus, and Quatre tried to run **_

_**his business, he still does but it's on the side.**_

_** Duo's banging on my door, gotta go.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

The letter had drifted and twirled down to where Harry had been standing at a table in the middle of the Order's camp going over a strategy to go after Voldemort, in the last two years Voldemort had taken over the Ministry, destroyed Hogwarts, and left the world in ruins.

Those that defied him had gathered in the Forbidden Forest which was guarded by Aragog and his children at Hagrid's request.

Harry had taken the letter from the air, slid it into the inside pocket of his jacket and continued outlining the plan. He didn't have the chance to read it until he was laying on his bed that night.

As he read the letter he started to smile, after he read it he spelled it into Parseltongue, while he'd burned the envelope with a snap of his fingers.

He'd then penned a return letter.

_Dear Heero Oct 16, 197_

_ Congratulations on the place, you must _

_be enjoying it so much, not having to move _

_around a lot anymore, it also sounds like _

_you're enjoying your new job and it doesn't _

_surprise me that the Stalker in Pink managed _

_to convince you to be her body guard, you're _

_way too nice._

_ I haven't had a chance to return to _

_summer school, it doesn't sound like you did _

_either, and no you don't have to come rescue_

_me, I'm fine._

_ Alright, so I'm a little stressed, but _

_honestly, you don't have to come rescue me, _

_Mr. Perfect Soldier._

_ So, Duo, which one is that, anyway,_

_he the one they sent to wake you? _

_ Sorry, I have to go, gotta sleep, say _

_when we have a chance we should go _

_dancing._

_ -Harry_

Harry folded the letter, magiced an envelope, and blew the letter up and away, he watched it fly out of the tent and out of sight.

_**Dear Harry, Nov 1, 197**_

_** What has you so stressed? But yeah, **_

_**I'm enjoying the place, and how did you know**_

_**Duo was sent to wake me, he's the braided Baka**_

_**by the way, he's the only one I don't almost shoot**_

_**upon waking, he's my partner in the Preventers, too.**_

_** And how'd you find out about the Perfect **_

_**Soldier comment? I swear you have a some kind of**_

_**sixth sense that lets you sneak up on me.**_

_** And, yeah, when we're both free we'll go **_

_**dancing, just tell me a few days in advance.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Heero, Nov 17, 197_

_ Just stuff, and you seem the type to _

_write letters in the morning. It makes me miss_

_being able to cook it helped me to relax. And _

_I'm thinking there's something more to the not_

_shooting the Baka than what you're telling me,_

_but whatever helps you sleep at night._

_ So, I found out that my friends aren't _

_really my friends, when I told them I might be_

_gay Hermione went on a rant about how _

_unsanitary it was and how it was useless _

_because no children could come of it, Ron, well,_

_Ron started looking at me funny and avoided _

_being even partially unclothed around me, and _

_Ginny she went on a spiel about how I was suppose _

_to marry her and have two and a half children,_

_named Lily, James, and Arthur._

_ Honestly women are insane, thank god I'm_

_gay, know any cute guys? ;D_

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Dec 3, 197**_

_** Stuff, stuff means nothing, stuff is the excuse **_

_**I gave you when I was Piloting. As for me and Duo, **_

_**there's nothing between us but that one night.**_

_** As for those so called friends of yours, just **_

_**give me last names and I'll take care of them for**_

_**you. If they can't accept you for who you are then **_

_**you don't need them.**_

_** And about the boys, of course I know cute **_

_**guys, you're out of their leagues though, way too**_

_**mature for Duo, too loud and talkative for Trowa **_

_**and WuFei, you're a bit too emotionless for Quatre, **_

_**Zechs, well, I think Zechs is straight but I could be **_

_**wrong, but I'll keep an eye out for you.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Heero, Dec 19, 197_

_ You, keeping an eye out for any guys for me, _

_is this your way of keeping me from dating, because _

_the only people who can stand up against that blank_

_stare of yours are those you just mentioned or female._

_Besides I can take care of myself, thank you very much, _

_I don't need you to wave that cannon you call a gun _

_around. _

_ So, you and Duo did the Icky? And you don't _

_shoot him when you wake, do I really look that stupid, _

_Heero? And you wont be getting my ex-friends' last _

_names, because they're stupid and we'll leave them _

_like that._

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Jan 4, 198**_

_** With the way you're avoiding certain things**_

_**I worry, and I'm sure there are others that can stand**_

_**up to my stare, we just haven't met them yet.**_

_** AND don't mock my gun, Duo does that **_

_**enough, poor Mobie.**_

_** The Icky? Really, Harry, how old are you?**_

_** Sorry it's short, I'm at work preparing for **_

_**a mission that we're leaving for in ten minutes.**_

_** And Duo and I are Not sleeping together!**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_Dear Hee-chan, Jan 20, 198_

_ Mobie, really?_

_ How'd your mission go? Did you and Duo_

_share a room?_

_ And I'm sixteen, thank you very much, I just _

_have childish moments. The honey is a prank, its _

_got an agent in it that once it hits stomach acid it'll _

_turn every hair on a person their most hated color,_

_the default is pink. Enjoy and send me pictures._

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Feb 5, 198**_

_** Are you channeling Duo, he's the only person**_

_**that calls me Hee-chan, I yank his braid in response.**_

_**My mission went fine, and we always share a room.**_

_**What's wrong with Mobie?**_

_** The prank was awesome, since I ate some too, **_

_**Duo got the blame as well as having his hair being neon**_

_**pink and yellow for a week, WuFei had turquoise hair, **_

_**who'd have guessed? Trowa had red hair, Zechs and **_

_**Quatre both had black hair, quite funny, really, I myself **_

_**had pink hair, shudder, and it really did turn all the hair,**_

_**my legs and arms nearly glowed pink in certain light, the **_

_**pictures are of reactions, and Une managed to convince **_

_**the others that we needed a group photo, they hadn't **_

_**realized the prank yet.**_

_** Duo's trying to figure out who did it, as are the **_

_**others, I'm not on the list of suspects, they probably think **_

_**it's too juvenile for me. I have copies of the pictures so **_

_**do whatever you want with the ones I sent.**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_Dear Hee-chan, Feb 21, 198_

_ I'm exhausted, so this is going to be short. You _

_and Duo flirt a lot, ask him out already, don't lose your _

_chance 'cause you're stubborn, he won't wait forever, _

_people like him don't, they can't sit still long enough, _

_good luck._

_ -Harry_

_**Harry Mar 9, 198**_

_** Are you alright? I didn't like the tone of your **_

_**last letter, it was depressing. Don't bottle up, it'll **_

_**backfire, talk to me, please.**_

_** So, Duo and I went to dinner, he asked me **_

_**out before I got the courage to follow your advice.**_

_**We enjoyed ourselves, right up until the rain poured **_

_**down, I tried to pull Duo under shelter, but he insisted**_

_**we dance in the rain, so we did, right up to the door of**_

_**our house.**_

_** And Quatre berated us both for being so silly **_

_**but he was happy for us. We both got sick because**_

_**of it and shared our warmth under ten or more blankets, **_

_**drinking Rasid's homemade chicken soup and hot chocolate **_

_**as we watched movies and slept.**_

_** Thank you, Harry, I owe you.**_

_** -Heero Yuy**_

_Dear Hee-chan Mar 25, 198_

_ I'm alright, much better than the last letter._

_Tom managed a surprise for us, and, well, people _

_died, Padfoot being one of them and Moony _

_explained how he'd been in love with him forever, _

_but never said anything because he didn't want to_

_be rejected, it's why I advised you to sweep Duo off _

_his feet, but it sounds like you got swept up._

_ By the way I loved the pictures, who knew _

_pink looked good on you? I want details on how _

_people reacted._

_ -Harry _

_**Dear Harry, Apr 10, 198**_

_** What the hell do you mean people Died?**_

_**I am glad you're feeling better though, is Moony **_

_**alright? **_

_** And yes, I was swept off my feet, I rather **_

_**enjoyed it too. We decided though, that we won't **_

_**share a room for a while, a few months at least, **_

_**just in case, but most people are thinking that **_

_**our relationship will last, because to quote WuFei**_

"_**It's about damn time, you two idiots have been **_

_**dancing around each other probably since you met."**_

_**It's kind of true since when we met he shot me, then **_

_**rescued me and I stole parts from his Gundam in **_

_**response.**_

_** Any way I have to get dressed, Duo and I **_

_**are going out again.**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_** P.S. I really ought to give you a **_

_** nickname, especially since you **_

_**insist on calling me Hee-chan. ** _

_Hee-chan, Apr 26, 198_

_ Call me what you will, anyway I have a_

_request, do you think you could create me a _

_solid identity as Harry Yuy, the attached papers_

_are test scores if you need them._

_ Shit, I have to go._

_ -Harry _

_ P.S. Moony's probably dead, _

_ he wandered off a few days _

_ before I got your letter, I _

_ expected it though._

_**Ree-chan, May 12, 198**_

_** There is now a boy named Harry Yuy in the world, **_

_**why do you need a new identity? But yeah, it's made up **_

_**perfectly, you were a quiet, shy boy, with straight A's,**_

_**never got into trouble, that'll account for people not **_

_**remembering you, I burned the papers afterwards, no**_

_**loose ends okay.**_

_** I'm sorry about Moony, does that have any thing **_

_**to do with your request?**_

_** -Heero Yuy **_

_Hee-chan May 28, 198_

_ Thank you, Heero, just tying up loose ends _

_myself, Moony has some to do with it, because he was _

_the last reason for me to stay, so once this thing I'm _

_doing is over I'll come find you, don't be freaked out if _

_I just appear in you room one morning, alright?_

_ We need a lighter topic, tell me how the others _

_reacted to the prank, also here's a new one, it's butter _

_spread, when it's eaten it turns the teeth black, the lips_

_blue, and the tongue green. Pictures and reactions please. _

_ -Ree-chan_

_**Ree-chan June 13, 198**_

_** Duo took one look in the mirror that Sally **_

_**gave him when she finally took pity on them, screamed**_

_**and fainted, Trowa paled and pulled on a beanie to hide **_

_**it, WuFei screamed like a little girl before he shouted **_

_**about the injustice and how he would cut down the prankster **_

_**in an honorable battle. Zechs took one look at himself **_

_**and started to bawl about how his beautiful hair was gone **_

_**and he didn't want to live, Quatre, well, Quatre made me sorry **_

_**to have done the prank, he looked at himself in the mirror**_

_**and just seemed to shut down, he didn't talk much that week.**_

_** Onto your newest prank, pictures are enclosed, **_

_**they've decided the prankster must be part of the household**_

_**I'm still not on the list. When the others noticed they had a**_

_**minor freak out but afterwards they were fine, Une asked **_

_**about the pranks while failing not to laugh.**_

_** -Hee-chan**_

_Hee-chan June 29, 198_

_ Hearing about the pranks and seeing the pictures _

_makes me smile, honestly, I can't wait until I meet the guys_

_in person, they sound fun, especially Duo, he's the _

_prankster of the group, right? I mean, think of all the _

_pranks we could pull, could you imagine?_

_ Ree-chan _

_**Ree-chan July 15, 198**_

_** As of right now, you are not allowed to be alone**_

_**with Duo, like ever, even if every one is deathly ill and **_

_**he is the only one that could help you help us get better.**_

_** Obviously, I can imagine what might happen if**_

_**you and Duo ever got together. It was dark, cold, and**_

_**scary. I had nightmares, Harry, and I was more **_

_**paranoid than usual and was unusually jumpy around **_

_**Duo, I refused three dates, Harry, Three!**_

_** I then explained that I was having a bad week, **_

_**nightmares and stuff, we all have nightmares, anyway **_

_**Duo and I are now sharing a room, so good did come **_

_**from the panic attack you gave me.**_

_** Hee-chan**_

_** P.S. I hate you, my worse nightmare **_

_**is now of you and Duo huddled in a**_

_**corner laughing madly, IT'S NOT **_

_**FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!**_

_**I hate you.**_

_Hee-chan July 31, 198_

_ I am now seventeen, whoopdido, I hate my birthday._

_ Congratulations on sharing a room. Does that mean _

_you and Duo are doing the Icky on a regular basis now?_

_ Why do you hate me? It's not like I gave you nightmares,_

_I merely expressed my desire to meet Duo and share stories, _

_no pranks involved, and I promise that any pranks pulled on _

_you and Quatre will be mild._

_ -Ree-chan_

_ P.S. I'm going to be very busy for _

_the next few months and wont have_

_to write back, sorry. Only a few more_

_months._

_**Ree-chan Aug 16, 198 **_

_** Since you won't have time to write, this'll be **_

_**my last letter until I see you in person.**_

_** Happy birthday and we are not going to **_

_**discuss my sex life, really.**_

_** And the promise of mild pranks from you **_

_**and Duo is so not making my nightmares any better,**_

_**they've gotten worse! The guys are wondering why,**_

_**I haven't told them about you yet, I really should, **_

_**before you show up in my bedroom one morning. **_

_**I guess I wanted to be selfish and keep you to myself. **_

_**You do still the address, right? It's at the bottom if not. **_

_** Damn it, Duo's forgotten his key, or lost it, again.**_

_**I'm the only one home, I ought to make him stay outside,**_

_**but it's raining again and Quatre will yell at me.**_

_** See you soon.**_

_** -Hee-chan**_

* * *

It was two months after that last letter that Harry managed to kill Voldemort, and from the barrage of spells meant to kill him and the magical backlash Harry had barely managed to limp to the hospital wing during the clean up, his magic severally drained.

It was kind of amusing, in a morbid sense, that it was Halloween that began his story and that on Halloween is when it ended. Soon Harry Potter would vanish forever, most likely dying in Azkaban in a few months. Harry Yuy, however, would be alive and well.

Harry slid himself onto one of the beds and slept, waking only briefly over the next few days. On the fourth of November, four days after he'd defeated Voldemort Aurors from the new makeshift Ministry forced him awake, read him a list of charges, most of which he'd done in fighting to free the world from Voldemort's tyranny, and carted him to a Ministry holding cell.

They declared him Dark, with untreated wounds from the battle and wounds from the 'punishment'

that the Aurors decided he deserved, by the time he was coherent enough to remember Heero was waiting for him it was three days before Christmas and he felt like one giant bruise, the small remnants of his magic had healed all the broken bones he'd gotten.

With great difficulty Harry pooled the remainder of his magic and made a golem, a perfect copy of himself that would act and respond as he would have, he then reached out to the teacup of magic he'd slid onto Heero's skin so long ago, and pulled himself to Heero, sliding through the anti-apparition wards.

When Harry reappeared he was standing in a room, it was rather plain, with only a desk, bed, and a night table, two photo frames, one with a certificate, the other a group photo, on the wall, on the night table, a book, photo frame, and a lamp, the desk was the most cluttered, with a stack of papers at the top left corner of the desk, a shoebox of letters with one left out next to a pen, placed beside the open laptop computer that was set in the middle.

When the door opened Harry instantly slid into the corner made by the door, he sighed in relief as the door closed and he saw Heero walk to the desk.

"Hee-chan." Harry breathed.

Heero jumped a foot in the air and pushed himself against the wall behind the desk, his hand over his heart, Mobie in hand.

"Ree-chan, I could have killed you, how'd you get in here?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm tired, can I sleep here?"

"Yeah, I use this room as an office anyway; we sleep in Duo's room."

"'S'nice." Harry slurred, dropping onto the bed.

Heero smiled and tucked Harry in.

"Sleep well, Harry."

"'Night." Harry muttered, falling asleep.

Heero turned out the light he had left on and left the room.

Harry woke early the next morning feeling much better that the previous night.

"Good morning, Ree-chan." Heero said as he stepped into the room.

"'Morning." Harry slid out of the bed.

"I brought you some clothes, bathroom is through that door." Heero pointed to a door opposite the bed that Harry hadn't seen the night before.

"Thank you, how'd you know?"

"You weren't carrying anything and you can't meet the guys covered in blood."

Harry looked down at himself, dried blood clung to his skin and clothing.

"I hadn't realized."

"You were really tired last night, barely said hi before you were out."

Harry smiled, "So how long do I have before the others are up?"

"Well, its 6:00, we don't have to be at work until 9:00 so the others get up at 7:00ish." Heero explained, sitting on the bed, the clothes beside him as Harry walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so they could continue talking.

"So, time for me to take a shower and then make breakfast."

"Sure, what are you thinking of making?"

"What about chocolate chip pancakes, with eggs and bacon, hmm, maybe some French toast as well."

Heero smiled. "That all?"

"Yep. With milk or orange juice."

At 6:30 Harry exited the shower, a towel around his waist, he took the shorts that Heero had brought and slipped them on under the towel, then did the same with the pants before using the towel to dry his shoulder length hair.

"So, you and Duo are doing well?"

"Yeah, we're great actually, how about you, any guy I have to glare at?"

Harry laughed as he slipped the tank top shirt on, "Nah, everything there is gone, no guy and honestly Hee-chan I'm not someone that needs you and Mobie to protect me, the gesture is appreciated though."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Heero said. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen so you can make breakfast."

"Would you dislike me terribly if I played a prank?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall then down the stairs, then down another hall, the walls filled with pictures, two of which were the pranks Harry had given Heero.

"Well, I'm warned now, go ahead."

Harry grinned wickedly, "Cool."

"And suddenly I'm frightened, here's the kitchen." Heero opened the swinging door and they entered the room.

The wallpaper had to be custom made, the tiny Gundams flying around the kitchen, with mobile suits as well, various scenes of battles were also shown. The countertops were granite and circled all the walls but the one they had just entered, a break was where the sink was on the left, there was one where the oven was nestled on the opposite side, the stove burners above it, above the counters were cupboards as well as below them, built into the counters. In the center was a barstool island, above which hung several types of pans. In the corner was a toaster and a knife holder, next to the refrigerator which was a freezer combo. In the other corner was a door, which no doubt lead to the pantry. By the sink was a coffee maker that already had coffee being made, set on a timer by Heero, so he could have coffee when he woke.

Harry gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"You like it then?" Heero asked with a grin.

"Like it? I love it Heero, this is amazing," Harry said, bouncing up and down excitedly, "My aunt's kitchen was so small compared to this, and," Harry dashed across the room and opened the refrigerator and then the freezer, "full of junk food, most of what's here is fresh."

"I asked Quatre to design this, didn't tell him why, because none of us can cook any thing worth eating so Rasid cooks most of the time." Heero smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

Harry turned to look at Heero with tear filled green eyes, which he wiped at harshly.

"Harry?'

Harry sniffled, "No one has ever done something like this for me, Moony and Padfoot tried but neither of them had time to learn about what I liked, they knew what I needed."

Heero wrapped an arm around Harry, "It's okay, besides I did this for us too, as much as I love Duo, I really don't want him to try to bake me a cake, which he will, worse he'll do while Rasid's out."

Harry grinned, "So, any allergies I have to worry about?"

Heero shook his head.

"Okay." Harry said as he darted to the 'fridge pulled out everything he needed to make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and French toast.

Heero watched as Harry dashed around the kitchen to cook them breakfast. Harry seemed happy, for which Heero was glad, when Harry had remained silent after entering the kitchen he had thought he didn't like it, it also made him angry that this was the first time some one had done something like this for Harry.

-POV Change (Rasid) -

Rasid entered the kitchen at 7:00 as he did every morning to cook Quatre and his friends breakfast, he fully expected Heero Yuy to be sitting at the island drinking his fifth cup of coffee of the morning while reading the newspaper or working on his computer. What he didn't expect was the boy that was standing at the stove flipping what appeared to be pancakes, with Heero Yuy leaning his back against the island drinking his coffee just watching the boy, there was no way the child was older than sixteen, making pancakes.

The boy glanced over to him, as if he had felt himself being watched, and smiled.

"You must be Rasid," The boy said, his eyes going to Heero as he jumped and spilled his coffee on his shirt, "Hee-chan mentioned that you usually make breakfast, why don't you sit down and eat, I made you a plate."

In shock Rasid sat next to Heero at the island and the boy placed a plate with eggs, bacon, two chocolate chip pancakes, and two pieces of French toast in front of him, a fork next to the plate, with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, he saw the peels in the trash.

"When did you find the plates?" Heero inquired, as he refilled his cup of coffee.

"Are you going to change your shirt? I found them a few moments ago when I was looking for the spices while you were in thought." The boy replied.

"Right, I'll change later, if I go up now Duo will drag me into his shower and we won't have a chance to eat before we have to leave for work." Heero scowled at the boy.

"Aww, no quickie Icky for Duo before work? Rasid, aren't you going to eat, I assure you I didn't poison it, or prank it."

Rasid looked at the boy and then his plate before he cut one of the pancakes and ate it, he then died and went to heaven, he ate the food slowly, savoring each bite, this was so much better than anything he had ever made.

"Well, Ree-chan, looks like you have one fan already." Heero laughed.

That was odd, the only one who could make Heero laugh like that hadn't come down yet, who was this Ree-chan, who used Duo's nickname for Heero and got away with teasing that even Duo wouldn't get away with.

"Would you like more, Rasid?" Ree-chan asked.

Rasid looked into the boy's green, green eyes, "Perhaps another piece of French toast."

The boy lit up like a light bulb and set about making him another piece of toast.

"Heero, come over here and set the plates at the island for when your friends come down." The boy demanded.

Rasid expected a refusal from Heero in response as he always declined when something was demanded of him instead of requested, he had even refused Lady Une when she commanded he do something and continued until she asked nicely.

Instead of a refusal Rasid watched Heero walk over and do as Ree-chan told him to while the boy slid another piece of toast onto his plate.

"Thank you." Rasid said, noticing the way the boy seemed surprised that he had thanked him.

"You are welcome, Rasid." The boy smiled at him before turning to Heero, "Why don't you pour some orange juice for the others?" he asked.

"We drink coffee, Ree-chan, not orange juice." Heero said looking at the other.

The other gave Heero a stare which lasted only a second, before Heero looked away and began pouring six glasses of orange juice and setting them next to each plate.

"Thank you, Heero." The boy turned back to the stove.

WuFei entered the kitchen at 7:15, followed shortly by Trowa at 7:20, then Quatre at 7:30, and finally Duo at 7:35 who was greeted by a kiss form Heero.

-POV Change (Harry) -

Harry smiled slightly as Heero kissed Duo, it was really sweet, it also helped him know which one he wasn't allowed to be alone with.

Harry finished dishing the extra pancakes onto a plate and turned off the stove before walking to the island and sitting next to Rasid, setting the pancakes in the middle as the other boys sat down warily, even Heero.

"Don't worry, Hee-chan, I decided not to prank you guys today, so, eat all you want." Harry said before he began to eat his own smaller portioned breakfast, his arm curled loosely around his plate.

Heero sighed in relief before eating the food on his plate.

"Err, May I ask who you are?" The little blonde asked looking at Harry.

Harry looked up at the blonde, before he glared at Heero.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked.

"Umm, it never came up?" Heero asked, looking at Harry and wincing at his glare.

"Heero Yuy, are you insane, don't answer that. You were supposed to tell them before I got here."

"I didn't know _when _you were coming, you never did say." Heero snapped.

Harry seemed to deflate, "I didn't know either. I'm sorry, Heero, I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Don't you dare do that, don't bottle up." Heero snarled.

"I'm not bottling, Heero, please stop yelling, you'll give yourself a heart attack, drink your orange juice." Harry said, calmly resting his chin on the top of his hand.

Heero sighed and drank his juice as Harry turned to the blonde.

"To answer your question, I am Harry, Heero's friend."

"Heero, is there something you want to tell us?" Duo asked.

"This is Harry, we met at a dance about two years ago, I actually liked talking with him, so, we stayed in contact." Heero stated.

"And, how'd you manage that when we were always moving?" Duo asked, scathingly.

"Duo, there is no reason to be angry with Heero, I advised him to take a chance dating you, we are friends, and if we were ever anything more it would be brothers, not lovers." Harry said quietly. "The way we stayed in contact was my doing, Heero had no address for me either as the boarding school I was at is school to high end students. It is a secret that I cannot reveal to you."

"Where did you learn to cook, this is delicious." The green eyed one questioned softly.

Harry smiled sadly, "My aunt never liked being in the kitchen, so I cooked for the family."

"It is very good, Harry, thank you for making it." Rasid said before he left the kitchen.

"I am Chang WuFei." The man with black hair said, "And Rasid was correct, this is most delicious."

"Thank you, for your compliments, Master Chang." Harry nodded.

Harry turned back to his food and finished eating before taking his plate to the sink

"Heero, aren't you going to change your shirt before you have to leave for work in ten minutes?"

Heero looked down at himself, "Right, I'll go do that, guys please don't be mean to Ree-chan."

"And Heero, Mobie can stay down here, you shouldn't carry it when you're in a safe place."

"I have to check the perimeter when I get home, you shouldn't have been able to get in without Rasid knowing. Honestly, Ree-chan, you're better at sneaking than Duo."

"That's because I don't try to hide, hiding automatically makes you look suspicious. Now off you go, do you want me to bring you and your friends lunch later?" Harry made a shooing motion.

"What do you plan on making?"

"I'm not quite sure, it's been a while since I've cooked anything complicated, so something simple, I think." Harry thought aloud.

"Let me know, and no pranks, save those for weekends, that way we can hide." Heero said running up to his room to change his shirt.

"But _you_ played the pranks before work, Heero." Harry called after him.

"You sent them to me!"

Harry laughed as he collected the dirty plates and began to wash them.

"_You're _the prankster?" Duo asked incredulously.

"With Heero's help." Harry giggled, "He told me he wasn't on your list of suspects for the prankster."

"You're a prankster then?" The little blonde asked.

"Yes, well, it's more of a hobby really, my dad was part of a group of pranksters called the Marauders, I carry out pranks in honor of their memory, it makes me feel a little closer to them, you know?"

"Why not just call them?" The green eyed man asked quietly.

"Well, it's a little hard to call the dead, at least one where you get a response." Harry forced a smile as he glanced at the others. "My parents died, sixteen years ago on Halloween, my aunt and uncle raised me with their son, the anger my aunt felt towards my mother carried over to me, their house was never home, Heero…" Harry paused fro a moment. "He's the only person that I can consider family at the moment, I'm only seventeen and even if I could go back to my aunt they would turn me out," Harry shrugged. "Even if they did allow me to come back they would have me owe them, Heero knows none of this, and I don't want him to, as close as we are if he knew that my caretakers hurt me they would be dead in a heartbeat. I have enough death on my conscious, as does Heero, my relatives aren't worth it."

"If you don't want Heero to know why tell us?" Duo asked curiously.

"Heero needs you guys, needs you Duo, but he won't want to leave me. We went through the war together, and we were all each other had, it was before you guys were friends, and Heero is the only true friend I have." Harry explained.

"I see, by the way I'm Quatre Winner." The little blonde said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the hair color prank, Heero told me how sad you were."

"I do have to admit the reactions to that prank were very funny, especially Zechs' and Duo's." Quatre said smiling.

"I did tell Heero that any pranks on you would be mild."

"So I'm not on the safe list anymore?" Heero asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't know, am I allowed to be alone in a room with Duo?"

"No?" Heero asked.

"There's your answer, Beware my friend, the hair and mouth color pranks were child's play. Duo might have tempered my madness, now, you'll never know." Harry grinned evilly.

"Um, we have to leave for work now, and no I'm not running, Harry." Heero said, as he exited the kitchen.

"It's so fun to terrorize him." Harry laughed.

"You, my dear, are going to be my new best friend." Duo said, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder as they followed Heero.

"Of course I am, after all Heero never specified that the person in the room had to be conscious."

"THEY HAVE TO BE CONSCIOUS AND NOT DRUGGED AND NOT IN ON IT AND…" Heero yelled hysterically form the car.

"That's not what the letter says, Hee-chan." Harry smiled as the others got into the car.

He waved as the car drove off.

"So, what do you plan on doing today Mister Harry?" Rasid's voice came from beside him.

Harry smiled at Rasid, "Perhaps a little shopping, I can't keep wearing Heero's clothing, before I come back to make them lunch." Harry informed the large man, suddenly glad that he had the goblins transfer all his money to the name Harry Yuy, and that Harry Potter's will left the remainder that he'd purposely left to an orphan home fund under the care of the Goblin Nation.

He loved pissing people off.

Harry went shopping at two clothing stores, disappearing into two weapon stores, a music store, and an art store along the way, it was three days until Christmas after all. A gun for Heero, one small enough that it could be hidden in a pocket without being noticed, a sword for Master Chang, a traditional katana, a travel flute for Trowa, a new violin care set for Quatre, and for Duo a few sketch pads with pencils and paints, creativity was never limited to pranks.

After changing into his new clothes, a regular short sleeved tee-shirt, with black slack, his bloodied tennis shoes were thrown into the trash with his crusted socks and the new socks and shoes slipped on, Harry headed back to the mansion, and boy was he going to yell at Heero for that one because he had not been told that Heero was staying at a bloody mansion.

"Hello, Rasid." Harry said as he slipped passed the man into the house.

"You are good at sneaking into places." Rasid said after jumping in surprise.

"When your life depends on secrecy you get good at it, would you like to help me with lunch?"

"I'm afraid I have other things to do, though some of whatever you make would be wonderful."

"I'll leave it on the table once it's finished, around 12:30ish." Harry smiled as he headed up to the room Heero had let him sleep in to drop off his bags.

He then went down to the kitchen and began to make a simple lunch of homemade pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms and peppers. He danced around as he spun the dough above his head and was reminded why he liked to cook; it was his way to escape from real life.

After the pizza was finished Harry magiced a box for the pizza, leaving a mini one for Rasid on the island, before he left to take the boys their lunch, slipping on a base ball cap and a piece of gum into his mouth.

Harry walked to the receptionist when he entered the Preventers building.

"'Lo, I've got a delivery for Heero Yuy." He said as he popped his gum.

The receptionist looked up and sighed, "Of course you do, up the stairs, first door on the right, if you hear shouting ignore it."

Harry popped his gum again to avoid laughing, "Thank ya, Ma'am." Harry tipped his hat a little, before following the girl's directions.

Once at the door he knocked and leaned his back against the doorframe, popping his gum.

Duo opened the door, "Aww, I thought Harry was going to bring lunch."

"Well, I'm glad new clothes can fool you Duo," Harry laughed as he slid into the office. "I made pizza."

Harry sat the box on one of the desks. "The security here sucks by the way, I could easily have been carrying a bomb and that girl just sighed and directed me straight to you." Harry informed Heero as the other began to devour the pizza.

"You look like a delivery boy, Ree-chan." Heero said as he took a piece of pizza.

"So, that is no excuse for lack security, you honestly think that someone won't sink so low as to hire a delivery boy to deliver more than just what was ordered, and you don't think that a delivery boy won't take the opportunity to earn more money?" Harry asked, taking a slice of pizza himself.

"Well, I'll start screening every thing that comes in." A woman said, laughter in her voice.

Harry and the others turned to the door to see a woman with long brown hair that fell down her back and smiling brown eyes.

"Une." Heero said.

"So who are you, little one?" The woman asked.

Harry scowled, "I'm not little, Ma'am."

"So cute." The Lady cooed.

"I'm gay, no interest in women what so ever, and I have no need for a mother, treat me like a person and I won't use Mobie on you." Harry deadpanned.

The woman stopped, hands reaching out to pinch Harry's cheeks.

Harry raised an eyebrow briefly before he watched her eyes trail up to the damned scar of his.

"Say anything, Lady Une, and you'll get an up close and personal demonstration of the lesson I taught Tom Riddle." Harry snarled.

"Yes, No, I mean, I won't say a thing." The woman stuttered.

"And you will not touch me."

"Nope, Not at all." She said, "I have, um, paperwork, yes lots of paperwork to do." Une said and left quickly.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "Not even going to ask." He said before eating his pizza.

"That was so cool, she never gets flustered, and the threat of Mobie, if I didn't love Heero you'd be on my list." Duo said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his chair.

"Nah, we wouldn't work out, too similar, and too different." Harry smiled as he ate his owe slice of pizza.

"I smell food." A man with long blonde hair said as he entered the office, by passing Harry, who had sat himself on Heero' desk and taking a slice of pizza in hand, biting into it and moaning.

"Is this where every one comes for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Who are you?" The new blonde asked with his mouth full.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He's the creator of this most delicious piece of yummyness." Duo said around his own mouthful.

"Hee-chan, do your friends have no table manners?"

Heero shrugged, his mouth being full as well.

"I see, I suppose that I cannot allow them dessert, as it requires the use of forks."

"Dessert?" Duo asked, lighting up a little.

"Mmm, Chocolate cake, with chocolate icing made from scratch, topped with strawberries, cherries, and chocolate chips, or as I like to call it 'Death by Sugar.'" Harry smiled as he pulled a plastic bag that they hadn't seen him set by Heero's desk, and carefully open the box, setting the forks and plates to the side.

Once the cake was served and every one was eating it, Harry hid his grin behind his piece as the boys, besides Quatre of course, changed color.

Heero's skin turned a beautiful shade of magenta, his hair turning puke green, Duo's skin turned deep blue with pink spots as his hair turned a deep orange, WuFei's skin turned a deep purple color his hair becoming a bright yellow color, Trowa's skin turned dark green with white and grey hearts as his hair turned a shimmery blue, the long haired blonde's skin turned neon orange with his hair becoming a bright pink.

Quatre looked at Harry as the boys changed colors, "You must be related to Duo, and Treize, because you are evil."

But the other was laughing; Harry could see it in his eyes.

"What?" Duo asked looking at Harry and Quatre.

Heero chose to look up form his cake and saw the others and their strange coloring.

"Harry." He whined.

"Yes, Hee-chan?"

"Why did you have to prank us?" He moaned.

"WHAT!" Duo shouted and dashed out the door towards the bathroom.

Harry couldn't hold the laughter in any more, he laughed until he couldn't breath, which gave Heero time to collect Duo from the bathroom where he had fainted.

"I don't understand you and Quatre ate the same cake." Trowa said looking at the cake seriously.

"Ah, But I left a portion of the cake unpranked for Quatre and I." Harry explained as Heero poked Duo awake. "So, want to give some to anyone special?" Harry's eyes twinkled.

The others perked up and grinned evilly "Sally and Une." They said as one.

"Quatre, you'll have to deliver it as we are multicolored and that would give it away." Heero said seriously.

Harry enjoyed being able to say he had corrupted Heero.

"My little prankster is growing up," Harry fake sniffled. "I'm so proud."

"Harry, I hate you."

"Aww, is Duo not putting out? You're awfully cranky." Harry asked winking at Duo.

"Harry, my sex life is not an agreeable subject for my work." Heero glared.

"But I'm not getting any and everyone is afraid of your glares, except your friends and well you'd find a way to scare them off too, I'm sure, or make them wet their pants." Harry whined.

Heero sighed.

* * *

This is where I end, Enjoy and have fun, If you can somehow make a Heero/Harry pairing work, please do so.


	2. Author's Note

A/N Twinfactor has decided to adopt this. Also I realized that I can' just stop writing on my ideas, so I will be posting more to this, though it will be more as though I've adopted it as well, each chapter I add will be stand aloneish, meaning that the story will always say it is complete.


End file.
